


Migraine

by Redpanda18



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung hurt, Jisung injured, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, minor fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: Jisung has been having terrible headaches for the past few days and wakes up one day feeling even worse than before. He isn't acting like himself and he just hopes that the headache goes away, but it doesn't. As Jisung's pain worsens, so does his mood. Will he be able to push the pain away or will it end up affecting not only him but the others too??
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 405





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as accurate as I could with writing about migraines and the symptoms, however, it isn't perfect. If there is something that doesn't make sense, let me know. In this fic, Jisung displays some symptoms of migraines, but obviously different people have different symptoms so I am not trying to say that all migraines are the same. Enjoy reading!

Jisung wakes up with a headache for the fifth day in a row and internally groans. The headaches have become a regular thing now and he’s not sure what to think. He always wakes up with a headache in the morning and as the day progresses it gets slightly worse. It’s never been so bad that’s he’s had to miss a practice or a schedule, but it’s annoying enough for him to wake up and instantly be irritated. Usually, he just finds some over the counter medicine and sucks it up for the rest of the day, but something feels different this time.

He feels like he hasn’t slept in years, little things are irritating him even though he hasn’t even gotten up, and he feels like he’s about to die of thirst. The rapper struggles into a sitting position and glances to his side. Jeongin is still fast asleep so he knows it must be early in the morning. The early rising maknae looks like he has no intention of waking up soon so Jisung reaches over and grabs his phone to check the time. It reads 4:00 am. The rapper frowns. He knows there’s no way he’s going to be able to fall back asleep with the state he’s in now so he silently gets up and retreats to the bathroom. 

He doesn’t even bother looking in the mirror because he knows he probably looks terrible. Jisung quickly finishes up in the bathroom and then decides to go to the living room. It’s still dark and silent. Somehow, the more open space puts him at ease and he flops onto the couch. It’s cool and the sounds in the living room bother him less than the ones in his and Jeongin’s room, so he decides he should try and sleep here instead. If he goes to sleep now, then he’ll at least get five hours of sleep total. It’s not ideal, but it could be worse. The rapper scooches up against the side of the couch so he can lean on the armrest and tucks his legs in. It’s actually pretty comfortable. He eventually finds himself drifting off despite his headache. He assumes it’s because he’s so tired because even though his head still has a dull throb, he still manages to fall asleep.

His attempt at sleep is short-lived. It feels like he’s only closed his eyes for a moment, but then he hears noise and light is streaming in through the curtains. He instantly winces and buries his face in his arms so he doesn’t have to face the light. He listens quietly as he hears someone running water in the bathroom and other people walking and opening drawers. It’s just the normal routine, but for some reason, every part of it annoys him. The sound of the water is too harsh and the closing of drawers is far too grating on his ears. It makes him want to throw something. He goes to reposition himself but is then reminded of his headache from earlier. It hasn’t gotten worse which is good, but then again, his other headaches didn’t get worse until the afternoon. He freezes his movements as he debates whether to get up or not until he hears someone approaching the living room. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to make a decision before Minho is on top of him. The older boy glomps onto him and starts pestering like usual and Jisung has to will himself to not kick his hyung off. 

Minho pulls and ruffles his hair in an attempt to make it even messier than it already is, and Jisung just bites his tongue. Minho suddenly realizes that Jisung isn’t teasing back like he usually does and doubles his efforts to try and get a reaction out of him. The vocalist attempts to tickle him and Jisung puts up with it for maybe ten seconds before he’s had enough. 

“Hyung stop!” The rapper warns lowly.

Minho freezes, but then a devilish grin crosses his face.

“Make me.”   
  
Jisung grits his teeth. He is not up to Minho’s games today. To be totally honest, he kind of wants to punch that look off of Minho’s face, but he knows that would definitely not go over well. Jisung sighs deeply as he puts his hands on both of Minho’s shoulders and gently, but firmly pushes Minho off of him and onto the floor. Minho looks up at Jisung from his new spot on the floor but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t look mad, but he also doesn’t look happy. In the end, the older boy ends up leaving to go to the kitchen, but not before letting out a huff of frustration that really gets on Jisung’s nerves. 

Jisung forces himself off the couch not long after Minho leaves so he can get ready. He hears I.N and Seungmin attempting to wake up the other members as he walks back to his room to get ready. He knows that’s going to take at least twenty minutes so he takes his time finding clothes to wear and changing. He ends up just picking a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He doesn’t really feel like putting much effort into how he looks today anyway. Once he’s done the rapper rubs a hand over his face as he drags himself back to the bathroom to look for some medicine. He opens the medicine cabinet and looks for the usual pain killers only to pick it up and realize it’s empty. He spends a good minute just glaring at the bottle and even considers throwing it out of frustration before he ends up just tossing it in the trash can. He is really not having a good day.

Jisung walks back out into the hallway and makes his way to the kitchen. Almost everyone is there now except for Hyungjin, which is expected. He sneaks behind Chan and Changbin who are each making their own breakfast, to go open the fridge. He opens it, and instantly regrets that decision. Either something in there smells or he’s just sensitive because he feels like he’s going to be sick. Jisung quickly closes the door and decides to just go back to the room until everyone is done. The scents of all the different foods everyone is having is getting too overwhelming. He quietly escapes back to his and I.N’s room without anyone noticing and curls up on his bed. He can’t just lay here and do nothing though because then that would force him to think about his headache so he pulls out his phone and starts playing a game to distract himself. About five minutes later he finally hears Hyungjin stirring in the other room and he knows that the visual is finally going to get up. However, instead of heading to the bathroom like he usually does, Hyunjin suddenly walks into Jisung’s room and gives the other rapper a look.

“What?” Jisung asks a little too aggressively.

Hyunjin walks in further so that he can stand directly in front of Jisung and frowns at him.

“Are you ok?”

  
  
“I’m fine,” he answers curtly.

Hyunjin sighs and Jisung tightens his grip on his phone so he doesn’t say something rude. 

“You don’t look fine. Also, you’re not acting fine either. I head Minho muttering something about you being grumpy when he came back to the room to change.”

Jisung rolls his eyes.

  
  
“It’s not that big a deal and I’m not grumpy. He’s just overreacting.” 

Hyunjin suddenly reaches over and snatches the phone out of Jisung’s hands.

“Hey!”

“Jisung. What is wrong with you? You almost never fight with Minho, and you rarely actually put the blame on him. What’s going on?” Hyunjin asks lightly, but Jisung's head twists it to sound cold and uncaring. 

Jisung can hear the seriousness in Hyunjin's voice, but he is not the most rational person right now so he still doesn’t take it well. 

“What’s wrong is that everyone is on my case!” The rapper shouts back.

Hyunjin looks shocked for a second before he scoffs and throws Jisung’s phone back onto his bed.

  
“Fine. Whatever, I’ll guess I’ll get off your case then.”

  
  
The taller male promptly exits the room after that and Jisung wants to simultaneously scream and cry. He himself doesn’t quite know what’s wrong. He feels guilt start to pool in his stomach, but he can’t face Hyunjin right now. The best he can do is just pretend that nothing happened. He hopes that he didn’t’ just ruin everything for the group. He knows that they’ve got to film something for their show later and he prays that his actions didn’t affect the others too much, though he knows deep down they probably did. 

Jisung waits on his bed until he hears the other members moving around, indicating that they are done before he gets up. Then he steels himself before heading back out into the living room. The other members are each trying to find their jackets and shoes and Jisung purposely waits until Hyunjin and Minho are done before he even moves. He watches silently against the wall as Hyungin and Minho finally finish getting ready and then move out of the way. The rapper quickly makes his way over to the door and throws on his jacket and slides on his shoes. He sees Chan watching him closely out of the corner of his eye and tries not to look over. He knows the leader probably already knows what happened that morning and he’s not ready to talk about it yet.

He knows that he’ll have to talk to Chan eventually, and also apologized to his friends, but he’s already dreading doing it. 

“Alright, guys. Make sure you’ve got everything you need! We won’t be coming back until late so make sure you’ve got everything,” Chan announces.

“Where are we going?” Someone asks.

“I think we’re filming something downtown. We’re meeting at a cafe first.”

  
  
Everyone nods and then Chan starts ushering everyone outside towards the cars while also asking everyone if they’ve got everything. As Jisung passes the leader, he feels the older boy grabs onto his arm.

“Hyung?”

  
  
Chan gives the shorter male a long look before finally saying something.

  
  
“Jisungie I don’t know what’s up with you today, but you know you can talk to me right?”

  
  
That catches him off guard. He was expecting to get scolded as he was sure Minho and Hyunjin said something about his rude behavior.

“Sorry hyung. I don’t really know what’s been up with me either. I didn’t mean to hurt Minho-hyung or Hyunjin,” Jisung whispers sincerely. 

Chan reaches up and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to know what’s wrong, but you can always talk to me. Also, don’t worry too much about Minho and Hyunjin. I’m sure you’ll find an opportunity to apologize, and it’s not like they can stay mad at you for long anyway!” The leader jokes.

  
Jisung offers him a tiny smile at that.

“Thanks, hyung.”   
  
Chan just smiles back. All of the members make their way to the cars and Jisung finds himself sitting in between Woojin and Felix in the back. Luckily, Changbin and Seungmin end up in the row in front of him so Jisung escapes a car ride with Minho and Hyunjin. It’s relieving but also stressful because he wants to make up with his friends soon. He doesn’t like fighting and he hates hurting his friends. Jisung spends the entire car ride thinking of ways he can apologize when he’s suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looks to his left and sees Felix giving him a worried look.

“Are you ok?”

  
  
“Yeah, sorry. I’m just distracted.”   
  


“Ok.”   
  
Felix goes back to looking out the window but Jisung sees him trying to look at him in his periphery.  _ Great. Now another person is worrying about him. Apparently he’s skilled at dragging other people into his mess.  _ A minute later, he feels the car slowing down and glances out the window. They’re in front of a cute cafe and he can see the film crew waiting outside. He spies one of the staff holding cards and is instantly filled with a sense of dread. Something is telling him that he’s not going to like what those cards say.

The car finally stops and everyone piles out. Chan waits until they’re all out and accounted for before lining them all up and leading their introduction. Jisung goes through the motions and puts on a positive face, but in the back of his head, he’s wondering what the cards say. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“Good morning everyone!” One of the staff workers greets cheerfully.

They all smile back and the cameras zoom in to try and get footage.

“Today we will be doing a challenge in teams.”

  
  
Jisung tries not to let his anxiety show on his face.

“Before we start the challenge though, I need everyone to come pick a card, then get with the team that your number corresponds to,” she instructs.

Everyone quickly surges forward to try and take a card. Jisung manages to slip in between Chan and Changbin and quickly take a slip of paper. He steps back and immediately flips it over. The card reads the number three. 

“Who has one!?” Someone shouts.

“I do!”

  
“Same!”

“Who has two?”

  
  
“Me!”

As everyone scrambles to find their group, Jisung just stays where he is and watches. He doesn’t know if he wants to be on a team with Hyunjin or Minho, or if he wants to be as far away from them as possible. 

“Jisung!”

The blonde locks eyes with Seungmin who’s staring at him.

“What number are you?” He asks innocently.

“...three.”

Seungmin smiles widely, and it’s actually void of any evil intent like it usually is. Seungmin likes to play around, and his jokes can be kinda evil sometimes, but he seems genuine. 

“We’re on the same team!”

  
  
“Oh joy,” he says back sarcastically, but he smiles good-naturedly.

The brunette recognizes that he’s actually teasing and that he’s not truly annoyed and just fake pouts. It’s kinda cute and Jisung laughs.

“Alright has everyone found their team?” The staff worker calls.

Suddenly, Jeongin dashes over to Jisung and Seungmin. The two older males look at the maknae, bewildered, before they realize that he’s on their team.

“What happened?”

  
  
“Minho-hyung stole my card!” The youngest whines.

“He did?”

  
  
“He was a three and I was a two but then he just took it out of my hands while I was reading it,” the maknae frowns.

Seungmin gives him a sympathetic pat on the back and Jisung furrows his eyebrows.  _ Did Minho really just trade with Jeongin to avoid him? _ It makes sense after what happened earlier, but it still hurts a little. He tries not to think about it too much though.

“Ok, everyone listen closely. You will be doing a scavenger hunt around the downtown area in your teams today. I will give each team a list of items that they have to find, and the first team back wins. If you win, then you get to decide the punishment for the losing team. The rule is that you must stay together. No separating, you can’t split up to find all the items.”

After the instructions are explained, all the members start getting fired up. Everyone immediately starts chatting about the kinds of punishments they want to give to who. Seungmin is nodding confidently next to him and Jeongin positions himself to start running. The staff worker quickly hands each of the teams their list and tells them they have one minute to look over it before the game starts. The second the woman hands the list to Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin press in close to look over his shoulders. 

As Jisung is reading over their list, he hears Jeongin sigh and Seungmin tapping his foot. Apparently, they’ve got to find a bell, a food shaped like a heart, an egg, a balloon, take a selfie with a view of the city, and get an accessory from one of the other teams.

Jisung shakes his head when he sees that they’ve got to get an accessory from one of the other teams. He’s getting flashbacks to when he got the challenge of having to get five accessories from the members on an earlier show. He’s also not looking forward to that selfie that they have to take of them with a view of the city, because that means that they have to go up somewhere high. 

“Ok everyone! Time’s up and your challenge starts...now!”

Jisung startles when he hears the staff worker shout at them and almost drops their list. Seungmin swiftly takes it out of his hands and starts jogging away. Jeongin is right behind him and Jisung quickly gathers himself before falling into stride with the other two boys. 

“We should find the bell last because that one will be the easiest. We started at a cat cafe today and I’m sure they have a bell for a cat toy in there. We have to come back here anyway to show the staff our items so we can just run inside really quick and grab that last,” Seungmin explains as he keeps glancing between the list and what’s ahead of them.

“Why did they give us eggs?” Jeongin groans. 

Jisung laughs. He feels the other boy’s pain. Jeongin is probably also having flashbacks to the episode where Minho smashed the eggs Jeongin had to protect. The rapper lightly hits the maknae on the arm to let him know he feels his pain. The singer grimaces back at him.

“Hey, Seungminnie! Where are we going?” Jisung questions breathlessly as he catches up to his friend’s right side.

“I’m thinking we do the selfie with a view of the city first since we’re close to Cheongdam Bridge.”

“What?”

  
  
Seungmin slows to a stop so he can look Jisung in the eyes. 

“The staff said the selfie had to have a view of the city, not that it had to be a high view. Don’t worry, I won’t make you go up some tall tower,” the other laughs.

Seungmin gives Jisung one of his cute puppy smiles and Jisung tries not to cry at his friend’s thoughtfulness. He’s so relieved that the other boy isn’t about to force him to go up somewhere high, he doesn’t think he can handle that right now. He can feel his headache starting to get slightly worse and regrets not telling Chan or one of the staff what’s going on. He could use some pain medication right about now. However, he just plasters a bright smile onto his face and pretends that everything is ok. At this point, there isn’t even an opening for him to tell someone that he’s in pain.

“Thanks Minnie!”

“Come on we’re gonna lose!” Jeongin fake yells at them from a little further down the road.

Seungmin simply gives Jeongin a look and the other quickly takes off. By now he should now not to provoke the other as Seungmin already likes to tease the youngest so he’s just given his hyung an opening. The two zero liners end up chasing the maknae all the way to the bridge. When they get there, Jisung crouches on the ground and the other two bend over as they try to catch their breath.

“Ok, let’s take this selfie,” Jisung huffs as he pulls out his phone. 

Seungmin grabs his arm and helps him stand up. The rapper walks over to the edge, but not too close, and positions himself so he’s at the front with the city behind him. Jeongin steps in behind him and leans down to place his head on Jisung’s right shoulder while Seungmin does a cute pose right behind Jeongin. Jisung holds his phone up with his left hand, makes sure everyone looks good, and moves it slightly so they can see the city better before capturing the picture. He takes it and then smiles as he brings it down so they can all look at it.

“We look good!” Jisung exclaims happily.

“Send that picture to me!” Seungmin excitedly asks.

Jisung opens a new chat with him, Seungmin, and Jeongin and sends the photo to the two of them. He hears both their phones go off when they receive his message and watches as they both save it to their photos. 

  
“Ok. What are we getting next?”

“The grocery store or a restaurant. We need a heart-shaped food and an egg still.”

“Wait! What about a bakery? They’ve gotta have some kind of cute pastry with a heart on it and they need eggs to make it,” Jisung suggests.

“That’s a great idea! That’s totally not what I had in mind but is sounds easier so let's go with that.”

“Ok, I’ll look up a place.”

Jeongin opens his phone and proceeds to try and look up the closest bakery. Jisung leans back against the railing and closes his eyes while the youngest tries to find a place. His headache has progressed to a throb now and he’s trying his best to keep it under control. He just needs to make it through this dumb scavenger hunt and then he can go home and sleep it off. When he opens his eyes he sees Seungmin giving him a calculating gaze. He opens his mouth to say something when Jeongin suddenly shouts that he’s found a place.

“Alright let’s go then!” 

Jeongin takes off and then their group is back to jogging through the streets desperately trying to find their items. Luckily, the bakery isn’t too far away and it has a cute theme. They have no problem finding a heart-shaped food. They buy a heart-shaped pie and kindly ask one of the employees if they have an egg they can spare. That was the most embarrassing part so they decided to do rock paper scissors to decide who would ask, Jeongin ended up losing and had to be the one to ask. The cashier had given him a confused look but went to check in the back with another employee anyway. Jeongin’s whole face was red all the way to the tips of his ears and Jisung and Seungmin had gotten a kick out of that. They’re sure the staff did too as they could hear the film crew snickering behind them. The cashier was nice though and did end up giving them an egg which Jeongin quickly took and practically ran out of the store with. The next thirty minutes end up being pretty similar too. They come up with an idea of where to get a balloon, which is one of their last items and take off as they try to get to the destination as fast as possible. The jog on the way to the park that Seungmin picked is a struggle. Jisung finds himself wincing with every step, it seems like even simple movements are bothering his head. He just hopes that the park has balloons like Seungmin precited, he said it was a big spot for tourists and that they almost always have balloons there.

By the time the three of them arrive, Jisung is feeling pretty miserable. His head is throbbing in his skull and all he wants to do is just lay down. He slows down to the point of almost dragging his feet when they finally arrive, but he tries to fake it as best he can for the cameras. Seungmin and Jeongin are in front of him talking about something but he can’t hear since he isn’t within range. Suddenly Jeongin takes off to the left and Jisung tilts his head to the side, confused. Seungmin stops and waits for Jisung until he’s standing in front of him.

“Jisungie, are you ok? You don’t look so good.”

“Thanks Minnie.”

  
  
The vocalist frowns. He steps closer to the shorter male and casually slings an arm around his shoulder while the other one still clutches onto the bag of their other items, but then he discreetly leans down and whispers something in Jisung’s ear.

“I sent Jeonnginnie to go get the balloon. Are you  _ sure _ you’re ok?”

Jisung picks up on the way that Seungmin stresses the “sure” and understands the underlying meaning. Seungmin sent Jeongin ahead because he knew Jisung wouldn’t admit something was wrong in front of their maknae. He knew that Jisung didn’t want to look weak in front of Jeongin so he waited until the two of them were alone, well kind of. The film staff are all trying to get a video of Seungmin and him, but Seungmin purposely faces them away when he asks how Jisung is doing. The staff can probably hear it through their mics, but at this point he doesn’t really care that much.

“My head hurts,” Jisung whispers back.

Seungmin winces sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry. Do you need medicine?” 

“I-”

He’s cut off when Jeongin suddenly comes racing back around the corner with a red balloon trailing behind him. 

“I got a balloon!” He states proudly.

“Good job! Now let’s go back! All we have left is that bell!” 

Seungmin takes his arm back from around Jisung’s shoulders and Jisung immediately misses the physical contact. The fellow zero liner gives him an encouraging nod before the three of them start jogging back, but this time much slower. It feels less horrible on the way back, but he’s still in pain and he just wants the day to be over already. 

The three of them eventually arrive back at the original distinction with two of them tired and one feeling ready to collapse. Seungmin carefully hands Jisung the brown bag with the heart-shaped pastry and egg before stepping into the cafe. Jeongin sticks close to Jisung’s side once Seungmin leaves and Jisung knows his facade is slipping. Jeongin looks at Jisung worriedly and Jisung can only shake his head indicating that Jeongin shouldn’t worry about it. The youngest singer doesn’t look satisfied with that answer at all, but he doesn’t push it.

Only a few minutes later, Jisung sees Seungmin and the cameraman that went in with him come back out. Seungmin holds the bell out victoriously so Jisung and Jeongin can see it and the two of them cheer loudly, Jisung because his torture can finally end, and the others because they won.

“We have everything!” Jeongin alerts the staff.

  
The film crew all gather around them and Jisung pulls out the list from the bag they put it in. He displays it to the cameras and they all zoom in. After a few seconds, Jisung proceeds to pull out the heart-shaped pie and the egg. Then Jeongin shows off the red balloon he’s still clutching onto and Seungmin flashes the bell at the crew. Finally, Jisung puts the bag down so he can pull out his phone and show everyone the selfie they took. The staff all praise the selfie and say that it’s a great photo, Jisung can only nod in agreement. 

“So did we win?” Jeongin asks eagerly.

  
The female staff steps up to them and gives them a kind smile, but shakes her head. Jisung feels his heart plummet and he hears Seungmin’s and Jeongin’s cries of confusion.

“Wait why? Did another team beat us?”

“You didn’t get an accessory from another team,” she points out. 

Jisung wants to throw something. 

“Are you serious?!” He states lowly.

Seungmin swiftly puts a hand in front of Jisung, preventing him from doing something reckless.

The woman looks shocked.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t know what to tell you but you still have that one item left.”

The rapper just stands there frozen. He doesn’t even know how to react. There’s no way he’s about to go run and find another item, especially from another team. They would probably give him a hard time and he barely has enough energy to stop himself from snapping at the woman, which is very uncharacteristic of him. He doesn’t get mad easily, but his head is killing him and his entire body aches. He just wants to go home.

Just then, he hears multiple footsteps rushing in their direction. He turns around to see Hyunjin, Minho, and Chan running full speed towards them with Changbin, Felix, and Woojin only a few paces behind them. It’s quite comical how the six of them desperately try and surpass each other at the end. Ultimately though, it’s Chan’s team who gets there first. 

Chan gives Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin a surprised look when he spots the three of them.

“Wait, when did you guys get here?”

  
  
“Like five minutes ago.”

  
  
“Nooooo! We were so close,’ Hyunjin cries. 

“Actually, they didn’t have all the items so technically they haven’t won,” the female staff worker pipes up.

Seungmin shoots her a glare that Jisung and Jeongin don’t miss. Jisung doesn’t think he’s seen Seungmin look so annoyed before. There’s a beat of silence before Chan shoves his bag of items in front of the staff worker. Minho is quick to pull out their list and show it to the cameras.

“We’ve got everything! Just check!”

The woman glances over Minho’s paper and then gestures for him to shower her what’s in the bag. Chan and Hyunjin are quick to pull out the various items and point to them on the list as soon as they pull them out. Once the last item is pulled out, the woman gives them a thumbs up and the three of them let out a victory cry. They all hug each other and cheer before finally starting to brag as everyone expected. 

Seungmin just sighs and the other members all start complaining or just trying to avoid Chan, Minho, and Hyunjin as they gloat. Something about Minho and Hyunjin rubbing their win in is really starting to get on Jisung’s nerves and he balls his hands into fists to try and restrain his irritation. Minho even gest right in Jisung’s face and asks how he failed his mission. It takes all his energy to not say something snarky back. Soon enough though, the film crew tries to restore order. They tell all the members to line up and wait until they are mostly settled down before saying anything. 

“Alright, congratulations Chan, Minho, and Hyunjin! You are the winners of today’s scavenger hunt and as promised, you get to decide the punishment of the losing team!”   


  
The three team members exchange a look before Minho steps forward. 

“So we’ve given it a lot of thought and we’ve decided that team one should all have to do whatever we say for a day.”

  
  
There’s a collective groan from team one and Changbin stares daggers at Minho. They know that he’s going to milk that punishment and they are not looking forward to it.

“Wait wait! I’m not done! For team three’s punishment, they have to go get us food from whatever place we chose. Seungmin, you’ll get food for Chan, Jeongin you get food for Hyunjin and Jisung you get food for me,” Minho finishes.

“That’s kind of an odd punishment but ok,” Jeongin relents.

“Hey, we’re hungry and we don’t want to pay, so that’s the punishment you’re getting unless you want something different.”

  
“No no! That’s fine!”

  
  
Minho smirks.

“That’s what I thought.”

  
  
“Wait but what about us?” Felix jumps in.

“Yeah I’m hungry, we should get some lunch,” Changbin urges.

“How about we eat now? Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin still have to carry out their punishment, but everyone else is free to go find their own food,” Chan explains.

The members contemplate that option for a few seconds before agreeing happily.

“Sounds good!”

  
  
“Yes! I want to go to a crepe place!”

  
  
“Felix, that’s dessert, not lunch.”

“Hey! I can get a savory crepe so technically it is lunch.”

“Wait what about their punishment?” Jeongin complains.

“I’ll cash that in on another day, it’s up to us when we want them to do it,” Minho beams.

The maknae pouts and the other team cheers as they head off to go get their own food.

“Alright guys, come over here,” Chan instructs.

  
Seungmin, Jisung, and Jeongin trudge over to stand in front of the other boys. 

“Ok Seungminnie, I actually don’t really care what you get us, so you can just choose whatever you want.”

  
  
“Really hyung?!” 

Seungmin’s shoulders drop in relief in he gives the leader an adorable smile. 

“Yeah! Also,” Chan starts as he addresses everyone, “I want all of you to stick together. I don’t want anyone going by themselves ok?”

  
  
Jisung sees Minho tense up in his peripheral vision and he tries not to let it get to him too much. 

“Ok hyung,” Jeongin sighs.

Hyungjin immediately attaches himself to the maknae once Jeongin agrees and Chan gives them a fond look.

“Alright, everyone meet back here at three. I’ll see you guys soon.”

Chan gently grabs Seungmin’s arm and tugs him against his side before the two of them start walking off. The singer looks over his shoulder before they get too far and gives Jisung a worried look. Jisung offers his friend a thumbs up and gestures for him to keep going. He doesn’t want to worry anyone else.

Now it’s just him and Minho left. The silence is awkward and Jisung ends up just fidgeting with the ring on his finger. Eventually, Minho clears his throat and pulls on a fake smile. Jisung hates that the other boy has to fake being around him and the fact that he caused it. He simply nods and falls into step with Minho. 

“So, I was thinking we could go to that nice food court place around here. I remember them having good ramen.”

  
  
“Ok,” the rapper replies quietly. 

The two of them then lapse into silence. It’s awkward, really awkward. He wants to tell his hyung that he’s sorry, but he doesn’t know how, plus, he doesn’t even think he has enough energy to talk at this point. His head is pounding, he’s dizzy, everything is hurting him, and he wants to cry he feels so terrible. It’s taking everything he has to not just crouch down and hold is head in pain. When Minho glances off to the side he discreetly rubs his temples and closes his eyes to try and relieve some of the pain. 

When he opens his eyes again though, the world starts spinning and he panics. Jisung desperately reaches out to grab something and ends up getting a fistful of Minho’s jacket. A hand instantly grabs his bicep to steady him and Jisung rights himself with the help. He doesn’t even look at Minho. If he does then he’ll know he just see the older boy’s worry and that would make it so much worse. He’s already embarrassed and guilty enough. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Jisung-,” Minho starts.

The zero liner cuts him off.

“I’m ok I just got hit by a dizzy spell. It won’t happen again.”

He feels Minho’s hand linger on his arm before he eventually retracts it and they start walking again. The singer steps in closer so his left arm touches Jisung’s right one and the rapper doesn’t protest. To be honest, he’s glad that Minho came in closer, it makes him feel safer. He focuses on breathing while Minho leads them because the daylight is painful and all the different sounds of the city are amplified in his head, it’s like he’s hearing everything at once and it's horribly disorienting. Focusing on the sounds of his own breaths is all he can do to try and block out everything else. 

It seems like years have passed by the time the two of them make it to the building where the food court is. Jisung can see how crowded it is inside and feels his anxiety spike. The lines are too long, people are bumping into each other, he can see everyone talking and moving about hurriedly, and the lights inside are far too bright. He’s starting to question whether he should even go in.

“Sungie,” Minho whispers.

The use of his nickname instantly captures his attention and he looks up into Minho’s eyes. Jisung watches as Minho scans his face looking for answers and tries not to pull back when Minho lightly grabs his arm. His eyes are full of worry and that makes Jisung want to cry even more. His hyung’s lips pull into a tight line and he furrows his eyebrows, but he never breaks eye contact. Jisung feels like Minho is staring into his soul and he doesn’t dare move.

“H-hyung?”   


  
“We don’t have to do this.”

  
  
“What?”   
  
“I can tell you don’t feel good Sungie, please don’t lie. I can go in myself and get food for us. I’m worried about you.”

  
  
Minho’s eyes are earnest and Jisung feels his heart swell with affection, but then the pulsing pain in his head brings him back to reality. He flinches and Minho frowns.

“I-I don’t want to be alone,” Jisung admits quietly when Minho moves to go inside.

He feels weird saying that out loud, but he really doesn’t want to be alone. The thought of Minho leaving him while he’s so unstable freaks him out. Minho’s gaze softens and he puts an arm around Jisung’s waist and draws the younger boy to his side. 

“It’s ok, I’ll be right here!”

Minho opens the door and carefully guides them through it all while keeping a firm grip on Jisung. He appreciates it immensely and grabs the back of the singer’s jacket in an attempt to be even closer. The two of them make it into the busiest part of the building when Jisung realizes he can’t do it. There are too many people, too many smells, too much physical contact, and too much light. It all seems to hit him at once and Jisung jerks himself out of Minho’s grasp in an attempt to escape. 

“Jisung!?

Jisung shakes his head as he stumbles backward and claps his hands over his ears. Every little sound is grating to his ears and even little movements are sending sharp waves of pain through his head. The lights are even worse but he can’t exactly close his eyes because then he would fall. 

“Hyung I can’t do it!” He desperately bites out.

Minho is saying something back to him and looking crazy worried, but Jisung can’t hear him. However, he does feel when the older boy wraps an arm around him protectively and starts leading them away. He’s steady as he leads them away from the crowd and towards a more secluded place, but Jisung can tell that he’s scared for him. They end up in a hallway with a bunch of closed shops so no is there. Minho carefully lowers Jisung to the ground to lean against the wall before relinquishing his hold on Jisung. 

  
The blonde boy is quick to pull his knees to his chest and lower his head while he continues to cover his ears with his hands. He feels Minho gently grab his ankles to let him know he’s there before he suddenly gets up. Jisung wants to tell him not to go, but he doesn’t have the energy to and the yelling that follows tells him exactly where Minho went. He hears his hyung yelling at the film crew and warning them to stop filming or else somewhere behind him. Jisung can hear the venom in the singer’s voice and he feels simultaneously flattered that he cares so much and scared that Minho is about to get himself in trouble. When the group starts talking normally though he loses what they’re saying because his hands are effective at blocking out the normal sounds.

He instead focuses on calming down and closes his eyes as he tries to get his breathing and heartbeat under control. The muffled noises and the little darkness his knees provide as he’s hunched over help slightly with the immense pain in his head. He’s still miserable and in a lot of pain, but at least in the pseudo darkness and muted sounds he can pretend that it’s manageable. 

He’s done a decent job of talking himself down from an anxiety attack when he feels Minho lightly touch his leg as he falls in front of him. Minho waits a minute before starting to run a hand through Jisung’s hair comfortingly. 

“Sungie, are you ok?” Minho asks tentatively.

Jisung lifts his head up slightly to look at Minho and regrets it instantly. Light floods his vision and he flinches violently. Minho notices and quickly sheds his jacket before draping it over Jisung so that his head is covered. Jisung looks down at the ground before he’s sure he’s not about to be blinded before looking back at Minho. The brunette is on his knees waiting patiently and when he sees Jisung looking at him he reaches out and smiles reassuringly. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Minho repeats.

Jisung considers lying, but he actually feels like death and Minho is genuinely concerned so he doesn't. He takes his hands off his ears and looks up at Minho as much as he can without the jacket slipping off before replying. 

“Horrible,” Jisung answers truthfully, “My head feels like it’s splitting open and everything hurts.”

  
  
“I’m sorry Sungie. I just texted Chan a few minutes ago and he’s on his way. He’s with the medical staff and they’ll be here soon. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice earlier and I’m sorry for messing with you earlier when you weren’t feeling up to it. I didn’t know you were in pain and I should have stopped when you said no anyway. I've been pretty crappy to you today,” Minho apologizes sadly.

“No it’s ok, I shouldn’t have pushed you and acted so rude.”

  
  
“It’s ok, I think we both weren’t thinking,” Minho reconciles. 

Jisung reaches out and tugs on Minho’s shirt sleeve to let him know that he wants the other boy to cuddle and Minho wastes no time and rising from the floor to sit next to Jisung. He settles down against the wall and pulls Jisung to his chest, making sure his jacket doesn’t fall off of Jisung’s head and starts rubbing Jisung’s back with one hand soothingly. The two of them sit there in comfortable silence, Minho staring at Jisung fondly when he suddenly hears sniffles. 

“Jisung?”

  
  
Minho moves his hand to Jisung’s shoulder and tries to move him back a bit to see his face, but the shorter male just presses in closer and shakes his head against Minho’s chest. The singer can feel Jisung’s tears starting to soak his shirt and he feels how the other is shaking slightly. He had thought the other was doing better, but guess not. Jisung hadn’t cried even after he had panicked when they were back at the food court and Minho’s concerned that something is really wrong now.

“Jisungie are you ok? Please talk to me,” Minho begs.

“No,” comes the quiet reply, and it breaks Minho’s heart.

The brunette holds Jisung tighter and tries as best he can to coax an answer out of him, he really needs to know if something is seriously wrong.

“Baby, I’m so sorry but I really need to know how you’re feeling. I need to know if I need to take you to the hospital. I need to know how to help you.”

Jisung stills in Minho’s hold and he also tenses in anticipation, but Jisung just pulls back. Minho’s jacket starts to fall off but he quickly pulls it back up before Jisung is exposed to the light. Jisung leans back until he’s just sitting curled up against Minho’s side and furiously tries to wipe away the tears that are rapidly flowing from his eyes. Minho feels his heart clench in pain for the younger, he desperately wishes that he could take away his pain. The older reaches out and captures Jisung’s wrists and pulls them down away from his face. Jisung looks at him with glassy, pained eyes and Minho feels himself starting to tear up too. He can deal with pain inflicted on himself just fine, but seeing the ones he loves in pain will always destroy him. He quickly blinks back his tears though and prays Jisung didn’t see.

“Hyung it hurts so much, I just want it to stop,” the younger replies wetly.

Minho moves his grip from Jisung’s wrists to actually holding the younger’s hands and squeezing gently. 

“What hurts baby?”

  
  
“M-my head.”

Inside, Minho is starting to panic, but he doesn’t let it show. He needs to stay strong for Jisung who’s obviously in pain and frustrated by what his body’s doing. He’s really concerned though by what Jisung just said. His head being in so much pain is seriously concerning and Minho is already going through various options as to what it could be. He prays that the others and the medical team get here soon, but until then he’ll just have to do his best to support Jisung.

“Sungie I’m so sorry. Can I do anything?”

The rapper closes his eyes and draws in a shaky breath before opening his mouth to speak when the sound of multiple footsteps thundering towards them startles him. Jisung flinches, but Minho doesn’t let go of his hands, preventing him from cowering all the way back. Minho has an idea of who it is so he gives Jisung what he hopes is an encouraging smile when the boy looks at him for an explanation.

A few seconds later, Chan and the other members are turning the corner and quickly surround the pair. Seven sets of eyes are staring worriedly at them and Jisung turns his head slightly to look at some of them. Minho’s coat is obscuring part of his vision, but he can see enough to know that all his members are extremely concerned. Minho must have texted Chan about what happened earlier because the members are being way quieter than usual. 

“Hold on guys, let’s not overwhelm him,” he hears Chan lecture.

Jisung sees Woojin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin move back and hears the others shuffle as they all try and give them space. A moment later, Chan is on his knees beside Jisung and moving the jacket back slightly so he can get a better look at him.

“Jisungie?”

  
  
The maknae line member locks eyes with the leader, tenses, and then starts crying again. Jisung had spent the whole day bottling everything up and hiding his pain, so when he finally let his guard down all his emotions came pouring out. Chan reaches forward and puts a hand at the back of Jisung’s head and draws him forward so he can cry into the leader’s shoulder. Chan leans forward more so he can fully envelop Jisung in a hug and lets the younger cry his heart out. Over Jisung’s head, he can see Minho as well as the other members starting to get emotional too. None of them enjoy seeing one of the others in pain. 

Minho mouths “take care of him” to Chan before getting up from the floor and moving back to stand with the others. He goes to stand next to Hyunjin and sees the other looking at Jisung sadly, and maybe even a little guiltily. He knows the feeling. He knows that Jisung and Hyunjin also fought this morning as the dancer had told him so in the car. He knows what Hyungjin is feeling, and he also knows that Jisung won’t hold a grudge. He knows that the two of them will make up and he just needs to let the two of them work it out themselves.

Chan lets Jisung cry until he hears him start to sniffle. That’s when he knows he needs to ask the other boy what’s going on.

“Hey Sungie, can you tell hyung what’s going on?”

  
  
“...m-my head is killing me. I had a headache this morning but then it got worse and n-now everything hurts," he hiccups.

Chan frowns.

“On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?”

  
  
“...nine,” Jisung answers timidly.

The rapper starts to squirm and Chan takes that as his cue to back off. He takes his hand away from where it was slowly stroking Jisung’s head and lets him sit back. Jisung winces when Minho’s jacket falls off and quickly scrambles to pull it back over his head so it frames his face again. Chan notices and rests a hand on Jisung’s knee.

“Does the light hurt?”

  
  
Jisung nods. 

“Sound does too and I don’t know why.”

He tightens his grip on Minho’s jacket that’s still covering his head and bits his lip nervously.

“Do you...want to go to the hospital?”

  
  
Jisung’s gaze flickers up and Chan watches as his eyes start to water again.

“Baby it’s ok! I’m not mad, it’s ok. I didn’t say that to make you feel bad. We just want to help you and if we have to go to the hospital then that’s what we'll do. Don’t feel bad ok?” Chan whispers caringly as he wipes the stray tears that fall from Jisung’s face.

“B-but the fans, and the media, and the-,” Jisung blabbers.

“Sungie, the fans won’t mind. They would much rather you be healthy and happy then push yourself to finish this show,” Seungin quickly interjects.

Chan gives Seungmin a grateful smile, he’s constantly the voice of reason and he hopes Jisung will at least listen to his same-age friend. Jisung regards Seungmin for a moment before relenting and nodding his head curtly.

“Thank you.”

Chan pats Jisung’s leg appreciatively and keeps a firm hold on him as he helps him up. Jisung is shaky on his feet and almost falls over, but Chan catches him. Chan signals for the medical staff to come over and they quickly move past the members to check on Jisung. They ask him what his symptoms are, how bad his pain is, and if he had taken any medicine. It’s a quick evaluation and the staff end up suggesting the same thing anyway, Jisung should go the hospital to get checked out just in case.

They all walk back to the cars silently and Changbin gives Jisung his sunglasses to wear while Jeongin gives him a pair of earbuds to help with the noise. He smiles at them all gratefully and uses all the items he’s given. Chan sticks close to his right side and Minho is practically glued to his left as they make it past the food court and back outside to the front of the building. Chan tells the other members to head back to the dorm which they all protest at, but then Chan reminds them that having all of them there might be overwhelming so in the end, they listen to the leader. Chan tells them that they can all dote on Jisung when they get back to the dorm, but he needs to get checked out first.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back!” Jisung laughs.

He looks exhausted, but he still manages to look bright for that one moment to reassure his members that he’ll be ok. They’re all weak for him anyway and they end up wishing Jisung well before heading to the other cars. Chan and Minho help Jisung into the back of the cab that they’ve decided to take and make sure he’s comfortable before they start driving. Jisung unfolds Minho’s jacket which he had been holding after Changbin gave him sunglasses and places it in Minho’s lap.   
Minho just shakes his head and tugs Jisung down so he ends up laying in Minho’s lap with the jacket as a pillow. 

“Thanks hyung,” he sighs sleepily.

Minho just ruffles his hair.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re here for you ok, don’t hide from us. Even if we do argue, we care about you a whole lot more so don’t be afraid to tell us if you’re struggling ok?”

“I will hyung.”

  
  
Jisung snuggles closer to him and Minho gladly puts an arm around him. He’s still tense with pain, but it’s much better than before with the sunglasses and earbuds. He decides not to focus on that though and instead revels in the singer’s warmth as he tries to get some rest before they get to the hospital.

Chan smiles at the two younger ones as he types out a message to their manager. He’s glad that they’re finally able to help Jisung and he hopes that the younger member will come to them in the future with these things. They’ll always be ready to help Jisung and he hopes that the rapper knows that. Chan makes sure to tell their manager to alert the film crew not to air this episode and explains a little bit of what happened. Knowing their manager, he knows this won’t be a problem, their manager cares a lot about the members and he has a special soft spot for the younger ones. With that finished, Chan can finally relax a little and just watch over Jisung. All they have left is to make sure that Jisung’s headache isn’t too serious.

  
  


* * *

The trip to the hospital is a short one, but it certainly isn’t easy. It takes a while for them to see a doctor, and even when they do he isn’t that helpful. When the doctor finally arrives, Jisung is almost asleep and the doctor ends up rudely waking him up. Chan understands that the younger boy has to take off his sunglasses to be evaluated fully, but the doctor could have been more gentle. He had coldly demanded that Jisung take off the sunglasses and take out his earbuds the second the rapper had sat up. Jisung had reluctantly taken off the sunglasses and immediately flinched in pain at the bright hospital lights, but the doctor didn’t care. He evaluated Jisung stormily and eventually came to the conclusion that Jisung had migraines after hearing about his past headaches and symptoms.

He had told the trio that he could give Jisung some pain medication, but the best solution was for him to just be in a dark room and rest until the pain faded. Jisung had frozen at the prospect that he just had to deal with the pain when Minho spoke up. He may have been a tad bit aggressive, but they ended up getting Jisung some stronger painkillers than what he would have originally received so it was worth it. The boy had already suffered enough and Minho wouldn’t let this stubborn doctor prolong his pain. The three of them had left with the medicine and an exhausted Jisung after two hours. The rapper had put the sunglasses back on but even without looking at his face, Chan and Minho could tell that he was absolutely drained. They had let him take the meds as soon as they received them and told Jisung to just rest. Chan had been the one to carry Jisung to the car and he had laid him down in Minho’s lap once they sat down. It had been a long day, more like a long week for Jisung and the other deserved the rest. 

Chan had texted the other members the diagnosis on the way back and let them know what Jisung needed. They had all texted back well wishes for the zero liner and let Chan know that they would be quiet and turn the lights off in Jisung’s room so he could rest. It made his heart swell seeing how much the members cared for each other and he hummed happily. Jisung had fallen asleep in the car and none of his hyungs had the heart to wake him up so Chan just carried him back up to the room. He was greeted by multiple pairs of eyes on him when he walked in with Jisung in his arms.

The member’s gazes had quickly morphed from concern into affection when they saw Jisung securely position in the leader’s arms. He nodded at all of them and mouthed that Jisung was ok before making his way past them to Jisung and Jeongin’s room. The lights were off and Jisung’s bed had been made for him when Chan got there so he had no problem tucking his dongsaeng in. The leader had carefully pulled the sunglasses off his face once he had tucked Jisung in and smiled. He looked so young like this with his face relaxed and peaceful, a big contrast to how tense he was earlier. Chan brushed his bangs back fondly and made sure he was comfortable for the last time before leaving. He hoped the other would finally be able to rest.

  
  
  


* * *

When Jisung woke up, he felt significantly better. His head wasn’t about to pound out of his skull and he felt much more rested. He still had a slight headache but it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain from earlier. The lights were off, but he knew where he was almost instantly. He recognized the comfort of his bed. Jisung gave himself a few moments before sitting up slowly, and when he didn’t feel dizzy he risked climbing out of bed to stand up. Nothing happened, he was fine. The room wasn’t spinning and the small amount of light that was streaming in from the window wasn’t killing him. He breathed a sigh of relief and decided he could try going out to the living room.

The dorm was unnaturally quiet, and he knew Chan probably told them all to be quiet, which he appreciated, but the silence was odd. He missed all of them anyway and he supposed that he should probably go let them all know he’s feeling better and apologize to Hyunjin. He got all the way up to holding onto the doorknob when he hesitated. The small amount of light that the curtain couldn’t block in their room was ok, but he was scared of the light outside the room. It was brighter out there and he didn’t want to trigger another migraine, he didn’t want to be in pain again. After internally battling with himself, he eventually just pulled the door open before he thought about it. Jisung tilted his head to the side in confusion, the only light he could see was the one from the bathroom a little farther down the hallway. He must have confused the light from the bathroom as the hall light, but the hall light was off and so was the living right light.  _ Ok, this is a little weird.  _ He softly padded down the hallway until he reached the common room and then stopped in his tracks.

The members were all gathered in the living room either watching TV or playing on their phones in the dark. He let out an affectionate huff as he quietly made his way over to the sofa to alert his member’s that he was awake. Jisung snuck around to the back and snaked his arms around Minho who was sitting in the middle of the sofa watching the k-drama that was on. The older boy startled when he felt Jisung’s arms around him and his head whipped back to see who it was. When he realized it was Jisung he smiled at him and reached out tap Jisung’s arm that was still around him.

“Hey Sungie, how are you feeling?” Minho whispers easily. 

Apparently, Minho wasn’t as quiet as he thought because soon enough everyone is turning around to look at the two of them. Jisung feels his face start to burn at all the attention and tries to pull away, but Minho grabs onto Jisung’s shirt sleeve to prevent him from moving. 

“Hey Jisungie,” someone calls.

The blonde looks up with wide, questioning eyes and meets Hyunjin’s soft, but hesitant ones. 

“I’m sorry,” the rapper says seriously. 

“What for?” 

Jisung is genuinely confused until he remembers their “fight” from that morning.

“Ohhhh that? It’s ok! I wasn’t in a great mood and I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

  
  
Hyunjin frowns.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t know you were in pain, but I still shouldn’t have made it worse. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me anything,” the tall male protests.

“Jinnie. It’s really ok. It’s not your fault, we both kinda messed up,” Jisung replies smoothly.

Hyunjin seems to think his answer over for a minute before shrugging and opening his arms. Jisung’s eyes light up and Minho releases him so he can go hug his friend. He walks around the sofa and crashes into the other rapper so they both end up on the floor. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Jisung tightly so he doesn’t fall and Jisung squeezes back. Hyunjin holds him close for a nice, warm hug before pulling back to ruffle Jisung’s soft locks. Jisung also pulls back just enough so he can look his friend in the eyes and Hyunjin searches his face before talking again.

“So we’re ok?”

Jisung laughs. “Yes, we are,” he confirms.

“Yah! Stop hogging him!” Minho whines from his position on the sofa.

The singer reaches down and grabs onto Jisung’s shirt, pulling it slightly. Jisung finds his jealousy kind of endearing and he just laughs, but he gets up anyway. Minho makes sure the zero liner is nicely snuggled up next to him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and glaring at the rest of the group. There’s a beat of silence before-

“Wow hyung, I didn’t realize you were so needy,” comes Seungmin’s snarky comment.

Minho shoots Seungmin a death glare, but the other pays no mind as he just gives the older an innocent puppy expression like he has no idea what he did.

“Yeah, I didn’t realize you were so clingy,” Woojin adds.

“W-what!?

“Don’t worry hyung, we all know Jisung-hyung is yours you don’t have to get so possessive,” Jeongin pipes in cheekily.

The maknae’s comment has everyone erupting into laughter and Minho and Jisung to turn bright red. Jisung buries his face in Minho’s chest as he tries to will away the heat in his face. He can’t see Minho’s face, but he can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest which somehow makes him feel better. At least he knows the older feels similarly. He hears the members continue to snicker but it’s quieter and he hears them start to shuffle around as they go back to watching TV and playing on their phones. He waits a minute more before finally lifting his head up and sees that the attention is finally off him, well kind of.

Minho is staring at him with care that he’s never seen the older boy show before and it makes his heart stutter. He doesn’t dare move though. The singer glances around the room, makes sure no one is looking, and then presses a chaste kiss to Jisung’s forehead. The rapper thinks he short-circuits for a minute before he finally reacts. Minho diverted his gaze right after the kiss and is looking anywhere but at Jisung. That’s not going to fly with the younger boy though.

Jisung pokes Minho’s cheek until the older finally looks at him with mild annoyance. He doesn’t stay like that for long because then Jisung pushes himself up and gives Minho a peck on the cheek. The brunette has a similar reaction to Jisung as he freezes for a second, but then he just beams at the boy in his lap before pulling him closer.

A comfortable silence falls between them and they enjoy just being in each other’s presence surrounded by their favorite people in the world. It’s nice and Jisung finds himself feeling extremely grateful for his brothers as well as his boyfriend, well maybe he should just confirm that real quick.

“Sooooo,” Jisung drawls. Minho looks at him with questioning eyes. “Are we dating now?”

  
  
Minho pretends to be confused and Jisung hits him in the arm.

“Ok ok, I’ll stop. Yes, we are, if you would like to.”

  
  
“What kind of confession is that?” Jisung teases.

“Ugh, ok fine. Han Jisung, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know that didn’t sound very sincere.”

  
  
Minho pinches Jisung’s cheek with his right hand, but he’s smiling.

“You’re insufferable!”

  
  
“Maybe, but I’m your boyfriend so it doesn’t matter!”

  
  
“So you accept?” Minho smirks.

  
Jisung gives Minho a wide smile that stretches all the way to his ears and the singer feels overcome by immense affection for the other boy. 

“Obviously!” Is Jisung’s confident answer.

“Hey! Do your coupley stuff later we’re trying to watch something!” Changbin yells from the floor. 

“Whatever Binnie, I just know you’re jealous!” Minho retorts.

The rapper sticks his tongue out at the singer but he goes back to watching TV with Felix who’s right next to him.

Everyone is distracted again when Chan turns around from his spot in front of the sofa to look up at Jisung. He lightly bumps his leg in support before asking his question.

“So you’re really feeling better?” 

“Yes, much better. Thank you hyung, and sorry I didn’t tell you what was wrong.”

  
  
Chan just shakes his head.

“It’s all in the past now. Just know that we’re all here for you, so don’t hide from us,” the leader instructs kindly.

“I got it hyung,” Jisung replies as he nods enthusiastically.

Chan pats his leg before turning back around and Jisung sighs. 

  
  
“Something wrong?” 

  
  
Jisung appreciates the worry laced into his boyfriend’s words, but he’s really ok now.

“Nope. That was a contented sigh. I’m just grateful for everyone.”

  
  
“That’s cheesy.”   
  


“Maybe, but it’s true.”

Minho rolls his eyes but he doesn’t say anything sassy. He just reaches a hand out and starts playing with Jisung’s hair as the two of them try and get into whatever drama the members chose. It’s nice, being surrounded by his closest friends and being held by his boyfriend, and in their dark living room, Jisung is reminded that everyone here will always support him. It may have been a terrible day, but he survived with the help of his members and he knows that if he’s ever struggling again he always has them to lean on, and that’s a great feeling.   
  



End file.
